


your beauty could start a war (as you walk in the door)

by necking



Series: supernatural au [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Trini, a shitpost continuation to a shitpost fic, idk wtf i was thinking tbh, werewolf!kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: “Are you seriously sexually attracted to me right now because I smell likefood?”“Shut up,” Kim growled, too turned on to be embarrassed, “do you wanna get ate orwhat?”





	your beauty could start a war (as you walk in the door)

**Author's Note:**

> i just rly wanted to write a fic based off wolves by 1d and i came back and did it
> 
> as usual i didn’t proofread this and didn’t even get anybody to read it i just shat it out like diarrhea idk i feel like im submitting an essay gotta catch this writing bug before it leaves me again

“So… How are things with Trini?”

“Good.”

Jason hummed, turning around to look at Kim when he had his pants on, “seems pretty serious.”

“I guess,” Kim grunted, pulling her boot on roughly.

The two of them were redressing after a night of the full moon. Now, it was morning, and Kim was cranky about having to wear her boots without socks on, since she’d forgotten to remove them the night before.

He hesitated, the sound of Kim’s disgruntled confirmation throwing him off. “Oh? Are things not going well?”

“No, they are,” Kim sighed, finishing the trivial task of throwing a shirt on, and sat down on top of the hollow log they kept their clothes in, “she’s great. I really like her, Jace.”

Her eyes were dazed, somewhere faraway, and Jason couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s lovestruck gaze.

“That’s good,” he said, trying to be supportive. His shy grin quickly morphed into a face of worry, still needing to voice his concerns. “Then why haven’t you told Zordon?” He’d been pushing it for months, but Kim had just kept shooting him down, stating she’d do it later.

“Oh sweetie,” Kim said, her tone condescending. “You know why.”

He thought back to their previous conversations on the topic. Kim was always adamant on telling him that she wasn’t afraid of their alpha, Zordon, and was instead not too keen on dealing with him nagging about her dating a _mosquito_ , but Jason knew better.

The older, wiser, werewolf was 7 feet tall, and frankly, terrifying. Jason couldn’t exactly blame her for putting it off.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, but the dangers of _not_ informing the elder were only getting worse and more likely the longer she put it off, “but shouldn’t you let the pack know you’re dating… an _unclaimed_ vampire?”

It was one thing to date a vampire-- considering it was the 21st century, it was becoming more and more common to date people of other species. But dating a vampire who _hadn’t been claimed yet_ by a clan was far more problematic.

In this case, they needed to register Trini as one of their own, otherwise the vampires would have automatic claim on her. Which, in short, meant they could do anything to her.

Kim shrugged, barely tossing him a glance before leaning down to retie her already tied shoes, “yolo, bitch.”

 _How_ she wasn’t that affected by this, he had no clue.

“Kim,” Jason warned, stepping in front of her so she had no choice but to look at him, “Zordon is gonna _kill_ you! That dude can _not_ deal with a fucking lawsuit right now.”

Back before they had lawyers and contracts, there used to be war between all the monsters residing in Angel Grove. However, since about 80% of the population living in their small town were _not_ human, they had to adapt and modernize the territory.

Briefly, he thought back to the time when the Angel Grove zombie council sued the ghosts because they’d attempted to claim Billy as their own. It’d been a mess, and now the ghosts were _still_ in debt for having to pay off that extremely expensive lawsuit.

“Not gonna happen,” Kim said after a pause, and it was evident she’d flashbacked to the same memory as Jason, “c’mon. We have time.”

“Well how long have you been together?”

Kim looked at him sheepishly, before breaking eye contact and muttering, “... 6 months.”

“I- wh- 6 MONTHS?” Jason exclaimed, his hands at the ready to tear his hair out from its roots, “I CAN’T BELIEVE WE HAVEN’T BEEN SUED YET!”

“Jace,” Kim scolded, getting up quickly to cover his mouth with her hand, “say that any louder, would ya?”

He glared at her, his words coming out muffled, before smirking and licking her palm.

“You’re such a child,” she rolled her eyes at him, pulling her hand away in disgust when she felt the uncomfortable moisture, “grow up.”

“Me? _You’re_ the one who’s too afraid to tell pack-dad.”

She waved him off, “relax. It’s _Katherine,_ ” Kim said, looking perfectly unbothered at the idea of being at the mercy of Katherine Hillard, princess and current ruler of the vampires, “I doubt she’s gonna sue us.”

“Bro,” Jason said, incredulous at Kim’s naive denial, “she literally turned Trini into a vampire just to spite you. I think she would.”

It was then that Kim had finally realized that _yes, this is a problem._

“... Fuck,” she cursed, her eyes wide in shock. If it was any other moment, Jason would’ve found himself laughing at how similar she looked to the panicked Mr. Krabs meme. “You’re right.”

“You gotta tell Zordon.”

“Fine.”

-

“I never really understood _Twilight--_ like how do certain species just have a specific smell?”

Kim looked down at her girlfriend in confusion. Where did _that_ come from?

“Like, in the books, when Bella was a vampire, she said werewolves smell like wet dog,” Trini continued, when she was met with no reply, “but you don’t smell any different.”

The taller girl stayed silent, just staring at Trini, trying her best not to laugh.

“ _What?_ ” Trini asked, finally feeling defensive. She turned around in Kim’s arms, trying to gauge her expression.

“I’m just surprised you read _Twilight,_ ” Kim chuckled, and Trini only huffed adorably, making Kim feel a sudden rush of affection for the girl.

Then, Trini muttered out something almost inaudible, and Kim didn’t hear much of it except for maybe ‘ _Kristen Stewart.’_

“If it helps,” Kim started, once her giggles were over, “to me, you smell like a vampire.”

Curiosity peaked, Trini turned over completely, so that her neck wasn’t craning at an awkward angle to stare at Kim. “What does that smell like?”

“Like a vampire,” she said simply, knowing it would piss Trini off.

“You’re an idiot,” Trini said, rolling her eyes before going back to her original position of sitting between Kim’s legs.

They were outside, by the mines near Zack’s house, and Billy and Zack were playing catch with Billy’s left arm, while Jason was sat alone by the campfire they’d made earlier, watching the two girls talk with an expectant look on his face. It was kind of creepy, but Kim knew he meant well.

 _Now or never, Kim._ He mouthed, once he caught Kim’s eye.

“So like,” Kim coughed, clearing her throat, in preparation of the conversation she was meant to have, “why have I never been to your house before?” _A little shaky, but a good start,_ she thought, silently praising herself in an attempt to calm her sudden speed in heartbeat.

“What do you mean?” Trini asked, absentmindedly playing with Kim’s fingers, and tracing over her palm lines.

“Like…” she trailed off, “you’re at my house every week, and I’m never at yours. What’s up?”

She was playing with Kim’s rings now, turning them over to read their various inscriptions. “Well that’s because unlike yours, my parents are always home.”

“Um, so?” Kim questioned, not understanding why her parents being home was an issue. (Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She knew _why_ it was an issue, but she liked to think she was pretty quiet, and, _really_ ? 6 months without _once_ meeting her parents?)

“My parents are crazy,” she said, now closing up Kim’s palms to play with her knuckles.

Kim let her trace over her old scars for a bit, watching as Trini brought her fist up to her mouth every time she found a mark, gently caressing each one she found with her lips.

“They can’t be that bad,” Kim finally said, snapping out of her daze, when Jason coughed loudly in an attempt to get her to stay in focus.

At that, Trini dropped Kim’s hand completely, and turned again to face Kim, the look on her face _dangerous._

“Then how come I’ve never met _your_ parents before?” She questioned, and Kim felt herself gulp.

“That’s different,” Kim said, avoiding eye contact with the shorter girl’s intense gaze as best she could, with Trini’s face only mere inches away from hers.

“How?”

Kim gave her a confused look. The answer should’ve been obvious. “Your parents aren’t _werewolves,”_ she said, but Trini still didn’t look convinced.

“Yeah, they’re human,” Trini agreed, chuckling, “which is somehow worse.”

From the stories that Trini had told her about her parents, Kim actually didn’t find that hard to believe.

While her parents were supernatural, almost rabid creatures, and other crazy things, they were at the very least _not_ homophobic, and pretty supportive. The only reason Kim had put off Trini meeting them was so that they wouldn’t nag her about seeing Zordon about it first.

“... Fine,” Kim conceded, after a short pause in conversation, “I see your point. Let’s take baby steps, then. Who are your vampire friends?”

She was met with a blank stare.

“Trini?”

“.. I don’t have any, remember?” Trini pointed out, and Kim realized how dumb of a question that was, “Katherine wasn’t exactly my friend.”

“Right,” Kim chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

When there was another awkward silence, Kim coughed again, trying to soften the transition she was attempting to make.

“How about… I introduce you to my pack first, and then maybe someday soon I can meet your parents?”

Trini nodded at that, looking pleased. “Sure, yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great,” she said, weakly throwing a thumbs up at Jason, who was still watching them.

 _Nice,_ Jason mouthed at her, returning the gesture.

_This was going to be a mess._

-

“Is this really necessary?”

“Babe. They need to like you.”

Currently, they were in Kim’s kitchen, Trini sat on the counter while Kim slathered her in barbecue sauce and fried chicken grease.

“This is disgusting,” Trini groaned, after Kim had taken a chicken wing and rubbed it on her face as if it was soap.

“Trust me,” Kim reassured her, after taking a bite out of the same chicken wing, “this is the way to go.”

Then, Kim picked up the bottle of barbecue sauce again, pouring an extreme amount into her hand in preparation of slathering Trini in it.

“How much do we need to put on, though?” Trini asked, not even bothering to keep the disgust off her face as Kim spread the sauce over her body like it was sunscreen. “This just seems excessive.”

“Until the smell is gone, bitch.”

Trini raised a brow at the aggressive choice in words, but didn’t question it. Kim was starting to not look like herself. “I’m literally drenched in barbecue sauce and chicken grease.”

By this point, Kim looked completely dazed, her pupils dilated. “Mmm, yeah, babe, that’s some good shit,” she said, after inhaling deeply.

“Kim, what the hell?”

“Sorry,” she apologized, but she inhaled again, “you just smell so good right now, _fuck._ ”

Trini was very visibly weirded out. She’d never seen Kim act so _strange_ before, especially because of something like _this._ “Relax.”

“Let’s just have a quick go right here,” Kim said suddenly, her shirt already halfway off, not caring if she got her clothes stained from the amount of grease on her hands.

 _Oh._ Trini realized, bewildered.

“Are you seriously sexually attracted to me right now because I smell like _food?”_

“Shut up,” Kim growled, too turned on to be embarrassed, “do you wanna get ate or _what?_ ”

Considering Trini was a _vampire,_ it was almost strange how badly she did want to get “ _ate.”_

-

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best idea to have supernatural sex in Kim’s kitchen while covered in barbecue sauce and chicken grease.

Breathless, Trini stared at their surroundings; it looked like a strange crime scene-- that is, if the victim bled out barbecue sauce. It was _everywhere_ : the counter, the tabletop, even the ceiling. _How_ it ended up there, Trini had no clue.

“Kim,” Trini said, nudging her girlfriend, who was on the verge of passing between her legs on the floor, “hey.”

“Mmf,” Kim murmured, readjusting her cheek on Trini’s thigh to let her know she was listening.

“Not to ruin your afterglow here, but if me being slathered in barbecue sauce does this to you,” Trini started, feeling uncomfortable at the thought, “doesn’t that mean your pack will have a weird reaction, too?”

At that, Kim’s eyes suddenly opened, a rush of adrenaline pumping straight into her body. “Fuck,” she cursed, panicking now.

She glanced at the clock, checking to see how much time they had to clean up the mess _and_ Trini, _3:12._ Roughly 18 minutes.

“Okay,” she said, recovering quickly, helping Trini up once she was standing, “here’s the game plan. We have 18 minutes left, so you go shower, and I’ll try and clean this up.”

“But what about the vampire smell-?”

“It’s fine-- just go shower!” Kim interrupted, already grabbing the paper towels to start on the mess on the ceiling.

 _Screw_ the vampire thing.

She didn’t need her entire pack fighting over Trini.

-

Kim had just discarded her clothes (the last bit of the mess) into the trash bin with a slight frown. It’d been her favourite shirt, but there was no way the smell was ever coming out of that.

Then, the doorbell rang, signifying the pack had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, she shut the trash lid with a light _thump_ before turning into the living room, where she bumped into a freshly showered Trini.

Her girlfriend was dressed in Kim’s boxy cropped pink top, the sleeves so long they were up to Trini’s elbows, and a pair of old denim shorts that Kim hadn’t worn since the tenth grade.

She was _adorable,_ and Kim was about to say so, but with a quick whiff of the air, realized she still smelled really _good_.

They spoke at the same time.

“You were out of shampoo, so I just tried my best to rinse it out with conditioner.”

“ _Why_ do you still smell like I need to raw you?”

At Kim’s outburst, Trini only glared, while Kim continued speaking, “you should’ve told me! Now a war’s about to break out in my house!”

“It was a time sensitive issue,” Trini explained, not having realized how strong the smell would be.

The doorbell rang again, albeit much more urgently than the first time, reminding the two girls of the reality waiting outside.

“It’s fine, you’re wearing my clothes,” Kim whispered, walking with Trini to the door as she tried to convince herself that’d be enough to distract them from the smell, “we should be fine.”

Trini gave her a doubtful look.

“Just- just don’t be too charming,” Kim said, once they’d reached the door.

“Right, ‘cause that’s a problem in my life I’m constantly faced with-- being too charming,” she said to Kim, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Kim frowned at her, “you know what I mean.”

And then, she put her hand the knob, ready to let the pack in, but Trini put her hand on hers, stopping her before she could open the door

“What if they don’t like me?”

“I think the problem we’re going to have is that they’re going to like you _too much,_ ” Kim muttered, and then, before she could chicken out, pulled the door open, allowing her family to enter her home.

A few things happened as soon as the door opened.

First, Kim’s ride-or-die after Jason, Tommy, rushed in quickly, in an attempt to get closer to Trini, after catching the scent had reached her from outside.

Jason, with his quick reflexes, grabbed Tommy before she could start licking Trini’s face, but, upon smelling the scent, had relinquished his hold and was just trying his best to fight the urge from doing the same thing to Trini.

Kim had put herself in between Tommy and Trini before the situation could escalate, and the rest of the pack members, Adam and Aisha, seemed to be trying to find ways to get past Kim and to Trini, while Rocky, the last member invited, was turning purple from attempting to hold his breath for too long.

“Back off,” Kim growled, in an attempt to assert her dominance as a higher pack member, “this is _my_ bitch.”

“Woah, Kim,” Trini bristled from behind her, “feminism. I am no one’s bitch,” then, as an afterthought, “if anything, you’re _my_ bitch.”

Feeling sheepish, but still defensive, Kim shook her head at herself, as if to clear her mind of the need to be assertive, “sorry babe, werewolf thing,” she said softly to Trini, before turning back around to face the pack, “this is a girl who has consented to be my mate!”

“Better,” Trini whispered, so that only Kim could hear.

With that, the pack seemed to calmed down considerably, but there was still a slight tension in the air.

“If she’s your mate, why does she smell like _that_ ?” Rocky said, after he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, “like, I respect it and all, but _daaamnn._ ”

“She is _not_ a piece of meat, Rocky,” Kim said, crossing her arms.

Tommy had relaxed into a normal standing position, so that Kim no longer had to keep hiding Trini behind her back. She made her way over to Trini, walking around her in predatory circles.

“She sure _smells_ like one,” she said, and Kim frowned at her other best friend.

“Sorry,” Tommy apologized, stopping in her tracks when she saw Kim’s face, “couldn’t help it.”

“Hi, I’m Adam,” the tall boy said, breaking out of the group circle and puffing his chest out so he looked impossibly bigger, “and I can do more than just _smell_ ,” he went on, smirking down confidently at Trini after he’d raked his eyes over her body, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

“Trini,” she greeted weakly, feeling uncomfortable with the way he was treating her, but also not wanting to be rude to Kim’s friends, “I’m gay.”

Defeated, he backed down, only for Aisha to take his place, grabbing Trini’s hand before she dropped it, “that’s so interesting! I’m straight, but I mean, that could change.”

“Oh my God, guys,” Kim exclaimed, after watching every single one of her friends hit on her girlfriend, “Trini’s a vampire-- that’s why she smells like really well marinated meat! We were just trying to cover up the smell.”

At that, everybody backed away. Trini couldn’t help but feel slightly offended.

“It’s not because you’re a vampire, sweetie,” Kim reassured her, when she saw the sour look on her face, “it’s because they know it’s just barbecue sauce now.”

“Have you told Zordon yet?” Tommy asked, trying to be supportive and caring, but the sight looked strange, since she was still actively drooling and inching ever so slightly towards Trini.

“Told me what-?” A booming voice interrupted from the still open door, “-who’s out here smelling like _Kraft_ barbecue sauce?”

“Zordon,” they all greeted, and Trini was frozen to the spot, a sudden wave of shivers and gooseflesh forming on her back.

He was _so tall_ , that he had to bend down to get in through the door. Not only that, his voice _demanded_ for attention, and he was built like a wall. He even made Adam look tiny.

“What’ve I told you all about playing with that sauce? If you can’t deal with it in the bottle, how do you fare in the summers during actual barbecues?” He muttered, shaking his head at his pack’s antics.

“There’s just something that, uh,” Aisha started, blocking his way from entering the house any further, “Kim wanted to say.”

Kim glared at Aisha then, giving her a look that said, _really? You’re gonna throw me under the bus like that?_

But Aisha only shrugged. Trini _was_ _Kim_ ’ _s_ girlfriend, after all. 

“What is it? What’re you guys hiding?” He asked, when a crowd had formed around Trini subconsciously.

“So, uh, I met somebody,” Kim said, watching as he made his way closer to Trini.

He smiled at her, proud, but continued walking, now curious as to what was in the middle of the circle.

Lightly pushing Adam and Jason away from the front, Trini was now in his view, feeling small and defenceless.

“Oh. Is this her?”

“Yes,” Kim confirmed, her voice sounding far away.

Trini brought up her hand to shake his, and, realizing that he wasn’t affected by her smell, gave him a meek smile. “Hi, I’m Trini,” she said, introducing herself.

He grinned down at her, about to shake her hand, but, upon seeing her teeth, narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. “Your mate…” He trailed off, no longer acknowledging Trini, but calling over to Kim, “she’s a vampire?”

“Er… Yes.”

“I see,” he said, nodding at Kim, before turning back to Trini, “nice to meet you. I don’t think I’ve seen you in the vampire registry. Are you claimed?”

“No-” Kim said, trying to answer for her, but Zordon interrupted.

“-she’s her own person, she can speak for herself,” he said, and Trini felt a rush of appreciation towards him, seemingly being the only one to acknowledge that nobody owned her, but the feeling faded quickly, when she realized she had no idea what that _meant._

“No,” Trini replied, copying Kim’s answer, “but what do you mean by _claimed?_ ”

Incredulous, he took a step back, the movement making a lot of noise, considering his size, “You don’t know what means?”

“No-?”

“Kim! You haven’t even told your girlfriend yet that you’re illegally dating her?”

At that, Kim sheepishly looked away, looking a lot like she was ready to leave the room at that moment.

“‘Illegally?” Trini questioned, and Zordon nodded.

Before she could start properly grilling Kim, Zordon interrupted, again.

“C’mon, we need to get this sorted at City Hall.”

And with that, Trini followed Zordon out the door, all the while glaring at Kim, and mouthed _talk later,_ to her, before they all made their way downtown.

-

The ride to City Hall was a lot more uncomfortable than Trini would’ve guessed, and that was saying a lot.

She’d been seated on Kim’s lap, Aisha on Rocky’s the next seat over, while Adam’s unnecessarily large body was squashed between the window and Rocky, his knees not quite fitting in the limited legroom they were all given.

Tommy was sitting comfortably on Jason’s lap in shotgun like she belonged there, while Zordon drove, and the sight of the tall man in Kim’s small 5 seater car was almost comical.

“So, who’s in charge of all the monsters, then?” Trini asked, once they’d all finally stepped out of the car. 

Zordon shared a look with Kim, as if to say, _really? You kept even that from her?_  

“Um,” Kim started, realizing that nobody else was going to answer that question, and she was on her own now, “the demon king. Just because that’s supposedly where all of us came from. Hell,” she added, when she noticed Trini still looked confused.

“Oh,” Trini said, once they finally reached the inside of the building. 

They all stood, waiting for an elevator, and Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky opted instead to wait out in the lobby, not wanting to suffer through an awkward and crowded elevator ride with problems they were not directly involved with.

Once a lift was free, Trini, Zordon, and Kim stepped in, and Trini noticed the buttons only went _down._ Right, ‘hell.’

Zordon attempted to press the B12 button, but Kim pushed his hand away, when it was clear his hand was too big to click only _one_ button.

The ride was silent, and awkward, but it was what was expected.

Finally, the doors opened to a long white hallway, a door reading, “ _Demon King,_ ” at the end of it. Normally, Trini would find that unnecessary and kind of funny, but her nerves and the realization of being in _hell_ were getting the best of her.

“So, uh, dumb question, but, is he nice?” Trini asked, and feeling the need to be more specific, added, “the demon king?

Kim and Zordon laughed at that, and Trini felt herself relax at the sound, but also became defensive.

“What?”

“You’ll see,” Kim said ominously, once they reached the end of the hall.

Without warning, Zordon pushed the door open, revealing a man behind his desk, the sounds from his computer screen sounding a lot like _Tetris._

He looked very familiar-- he was dressed in a crisp black shirt with matching black slacks, and his hair was spiked up neatly, but his horns were taller, jutting out elegantly. His high cheekbones, made him look _devilishly handsome_. (ha ha) To add to that, his lips were full and curved into a slight smirk after it was evident he’d done well in his game of _Tetris._

“Oh, hey, Trini,” he greeted her, and upon hearing his voice, she realized _why_ he looked so familiar.

“Zack?” She questioned, and his grin only widened when she only got more confused.

“That’s me. Demon king.”

She ignored his introduction, instead choosing to ask more questions,“you’re in charge of all this and you _still_ didn’t know Katherine was a vampire?” 

“Oh, honey, I been knew. I just thought since you were into werewolves,” he gestured at Kim, “you wouldn’t mind a little bite from a vampire.”

Kim grinned then, winking at her tiny girlfriend, while Trini only huffed.

“This little one’s been dating a member of my pack. We’re just here to get a warrant for it.”

“Don’t worry, Z,” Zack winked at the tall man, waving around a sheet of paper he’d snatched from under his desk, “I’ve already registered it. Of course I’d know my vampiric best friend’s been fornicating with the one forbidden clan she shouldn’t have been.”

The sentence had Trini’s mind spinning. This was too much to take in so early in the day. 

_Only at Angel Grove._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that sry that i didn’t rly incorporate too much supernatural in it this time
> 
> thx for reading!!! pls don’t forget to leave me behind validation xx
> 
> follow me @kimothyhart.tumblr.com


End file.
